Axial piston hydraulic displacement units have a swashplate which, when set at an angle relative to the axis of rotation of a cylinder block movably mounting the axial pistons, reacts the hydraulic forces. In a hydraulic displacement unit having a fixed displacement, the swashplate is at a fixed angle and conventionally is supported by housing structure having a support surface at an angle corresponding to the angle of the swashplate. Typically, the entire support surface is on a single housing member.
The invention disclosed herein relates to the support of the swashplate of a fixed displacement hydraulic displacement unit in a two-part housing having a split line therebetween by structure associated with only one part of the housing. This avoids the necessity of machining operations to form support surfaces in both parts of the housing.